Saving Phoebe
by Evelyn2
Summary: When Leo is possessed, the Charmed Ones must try to survive without his healing power. (repost)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: why would anyone think that I own charmed?  
  
This is a repost because I agree with everyone else that I could've done a better job. I'm trying to "slow down" as many people have told me to. I'm sorry about my impatience. I'll try to go slower and add more detail. This takes place after Piper's wedding but before "Demon Who Came in From the Cold."  
  
Underworld  
  
Alior walked down the dark corridor to the Source's cave. Lifting his hood, he approached the guards. They were both tall and muscular with long hair.  
  
"I have news for the Source." He was cool and calm. The guards stepped to the side.  
  
Alior advanced the Source's throne and bowed.  
  
"Do you have a plan?" The Source's voice was deep and demonic.  
  
"My liege," he said, rising, "I have been watching the sisters and I have a plan that I know will please you."  
  
"Go on." The Source grinned evilly under his hood.  
  
"I have found a way to destroy the Charmed Ones. Every demon that has attacked has managed to injure at least one witch, but their whitelighters have healing power. Take that away," he paused for a dramatic effect, "and the witches are left helpless."  
  
"So send a darklighter." He sounded annoyed.  
  
"Witches can easily kill them. You need to think big. I can possess the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. They won't suspect until it's too late because who does a witch trust more than her whitelighter?"  
  
P3  
  
Piper tied the last garbage bag shut. She sighed as she picked it up and headed for the door.  
  
"Here, I'll get that." Leo said, reaching for the bag.  
  
"Thank you," she kissed him and walked back to the bar.  
  
Outside, Alior watched as Leo closed the lid of the garbage can. Leo turned to go back inside. This was his chance. Alior shimmered in front of the door. Before Leo could say anything, Alior stepped into his body, possesing him.  
  
Manor  
  
Piper walked up the stairs and she heard Phoebe and Cole laughing about something, which meant they were obviously home. She went to check on Prue. She saw that she was sound asleep so she decided to go to bed too.  
  
  
  
Manor (morning) "Hey, Piper." Phoebe said as she and Cole walked into the kitchen. "Do you feel like making breakfast?" "No, not really. I gotta go to the club. Do you know where Leo is?" Piper asked, grabbing her keys and jacket. "No, but we'll tell him to call you if we see him." Phoebe said. Just as Piper left, Phoebe whirled around to face Cole. "So, what are we going to do all day?" she asked, invitingly. Cole bent down and kissed her hungrily as they groped back and forth through the kitchen. Phoebe finally pulled away and walked over to the coffee pot. She opened the cupboard and pulled out two big mugs. She poured the coffee and turned to hand a mug to Cole when she saw a bounty hunter shimmer behind Cole. "Demon!" she screamed dropping the two mugs. Cole ducked just in time and the lightning bolt flew right over his head. He threw an energy ball at the bounty hunter and it exploded in flames. "Cole," Phoebe said, rising from her hiding place behind the counter. "Are you okay?" "Yea, but they'll keep coming. And I don't want to put you in any danger." "No, you are not going." "I promise I'll be back." "Cole," she started to complain but Cole interrupted her. "I love you," He walked over and kissed her forehead and with that, he shimmered out. Phoebe sighed and bent down to pick up the broken glass. She got a rag and wiped up the coffee. "I swear, these attacks cost us money. Lots of it. We witches should get paid for saving the world." She muttered under her breath.  
  
P3 "Hey Piper?" Phoebe called out as she walked down the stairs of P3. "Hey Phoebes. What's up?" Piper looked up from the bar. "Do you need any help?" Phoebe asked hoping her sister would give her something to do. "Yes. Actually, I was gonna call you and Cole. Where is he anyways?" "Dodging bounty hunters. Where else?" she sighed. She wished he was around more. "Okay, well, you can take that box of fruit and put it in back." Piper pointed to a big, brown, cardboard box. "Nothing smuggled, right?" Phoebe remembered the Arroyo fever incident. It still upset her sometimes. She and Prue had come so close to losing Piper. She couldn't imagine how she would be able to live without them. "No, Phoebe, I enjoy dying and then coming back to life only to find out that my whitelighter's wings have been clipped." Piper was always sarcastic. "Sarcasm does not become of you." Piper rolled her eyes. "Just take the box." "Okay, okay." Phoebe walked back into the storage room. "Hey, maybe we should go out to lunch with Prue." She yelled, "She should be back from her photo shoot by now."  
  
"Okay, well let's go home and pick her up. There's no point in wasting gas." "Okay. But what about the club?" "I'll take a break. It's my club it's not like I'm gonna get fired." Phoebe smiled as they both climbed the stairs and left the club.  
  
Underworld (Alior's lair/cave thingy)  
  
Alior sat mixing three potions at once. His plan was now clear. Why kill the Charmed Ones when he could turn them evil. He knew that turning one witch evil would turn her sisters evil and, in turn, that would turn their Book of Shadows evil. He also knew who his target would be. Phoebe Halliwell. She was the most vulnerable to his plan. With a little of his potion, she would easily be seduced to evil. His potion had a little explosion, indicating that it was ready. "Soon, you will be mine, witches, and your little spell book." He said as he shimmered into the attic at the Halliwell manor.  
  
Attic  
  
Phoebe walked into the attic, searching for the phone. "Hey, Leo. Have you seen the phone?" Phoebe asked when she saw Leo standing in the attic. "Uh, over there on the table." Leo/Alior answered, trying to act natural, when he saw the phone sitting on the small table near the couch. "Okay, thanks." Phoebe walked over and picked the phone up. "Uh, Leo? Could you close the book?" she asked when she saw the open book. "Sure." He answered, unsuspectingly, and walked over to close the book but it slid away, protecting itself. "Leo?" her voice trembled slightly. "Oh my god," she whispered, realizing what was happening. "Piper! Piper!" she screamed. Alior realized that the witch figured it out and he quickly materialized a bow and arrow into his hand. Without a moment's hesitation, he shot the arrow at Phoebe. Piper watched in horror as Phoebe cried out in pain as the arrow lodged itself into her side. "Leo?!" Piper stared at him in shock as he shimmered out. "Phoebe," she rushed next to her stricken sister. Phoebe winced in pain as Piper lifted her head onto her lap. Quickly she called Prue's cell. "Prue? Hurry. You gotta astral project over here now. Phoebe was shot." There was a pause. "I'll explain later. Just get over here." Just as Piper put the phone down Prue's astral body appeared in the attic. "Phoebe," Prue's voice was barely above a whisper. She tried to think strait. "Okay, we have to get that arrow out of you and then we can call-" "No, Leo did this." "What?" Prue asked, confused. "He must have been possessed." Piper said. "Just get the arrow out and I'll take her to the hospital." "Phoebe, this is going to hurt." Prue said as she used her power to rip the arrow out of Phoebe's abdomen. Tears filled both sisters' eyes as Phoebe screamed in pain and her back arched up, her eyes clamped shut. Finally, her body relaxed and her scream turned into a pant. "Come on, sweetie, we gotta get you to the hospital." Phoebe made a weak cry as Piper lifted her to her feet. "I'll meet you at the hospital." Prue said, her eyes filled with concern. Piper turned and saw Prue's body disappear. Slowly, Piper and Phoebe stumbled out the door and Piper helped Phoebe into the back seat. "Just a few more minutes." Piper said as she tried desperately to keep her tears from clouding her vision. All she got as a reply was a weak moan. Piper quickly parked in front of the emergency room. She quickly got out of the car and opened the back seat. She stared at her sister in shock for a moment when she saw Phoebe's small form laying in the back seat. She was trembling violently and her body glistened with sweat. Piper quickly regained her senses as she pulled her sister out of the car. Phoebe winced as she felt a sharp pain spread through her body. She opened her mouth to cry out but she was too weak. "Someone please help!" Piper cried out, desperately. A doctor turned and saw Piper standing in the doorway, supporting Phoebe. "I need a gurney and a team now!" the doctor yelled. In a matter of seconds, a team of doctors came out and lifted Phoebe onto the gurney. All Piper could do was watch as the doctors wheeled her sister away. She sat down in the chair and just waited, numbly, for Prue to arrive. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooooooooooo sorry for taking so long updating this. I PROMISE I'll try to update more often.  
  
  
  
Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep. Prue listened to the hypnotic beeping of the heart monitor as she stroked her Phoebe's hair. She and Piper had been sitting in the hospital room for what seemed like hours when their baby sister let out a soft moan. "Mmph." "Phoebe?" Piper looked up, hoping for a miracle. "P-piper?" her voice was merely a whisper. "Yeah, sweetie, it's me. And Prue." "Prue?"   
  
"Hey, Pheebs. How you feeling?" "Okay," she wouldn't admit how sore she actually was. She winced as she opened her eyes and saw the bright light. She tried to reach for her head but she could barely move her arm. "Take it easy, you've been out for a while." Prue said, with her usual overprotectiveness. She closed her eyes again. It was then that she remembered.  
  
"Cole. Has he called?" "No, but I'm sure he's fine, honey." Piper said, giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you rest a little." "Okay," "Guys?" Phoebe called out, with her eyes still closed. "If Cole calls one of you, tell him to come here. I think I should tell him what happened." "We will, Pheebs. Now you rest." Piper said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cole shimmered into Phoebe's room, wanting to surprise her. He was the one surprised when he didn't see her sleeping in her bed. It was 4:00 am. P3 should've been closed by now. "Phoebe?" he yelled. "Piper? Prue?" He walked over and grabbed the phone and punched in Phoebe's cell number. All he got in return was the ringing of her phone, which was sitting on her dresser. He tried Piper's number, but soon discovered her phone was in the kitchen. Finally, he resorted to Prue. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello?" "Prue? Where are you? Where are Phoebe and Piper?" "Cole. Um.... maybe you should come here. Or to Phoebe. Or us." "What?" "Just shimmer over here." "WHAT?" "Just do it." Prue pressed the little red button on her phone and placed it back in her purse. "Pheebs, come on, wake up." She shook her sister gently. "Mmph." She struggled to open her eyes. "Phoebe," Cole gasped when he saw her laying in the bed. "What happened?" "Um... we'll leave you to alone." Piper said, getting up. She reached for Prue's arm and pulled her outside. "Hi." Phoebe said, trying desperately to sound as "okay" as possible. "So... um... Leo...uh," she couldn't think of an easy way to say it. "Leo shot me." "What?" Cole asked in disbelief. "Yeah, he was possessed. The book moved away from him and I saw so... he did the only thing he could think of." "Alior." Cole muttered. "Who?" "Alior. He's one of the Source's best demons." "Oh my god. You have to tell Prue and Piper." "I will. You rest and I'll go explain it to them." "Okay," she replied as she let the weariness take over her. "Prue? Piper? Can you come in here for a minute?" "Sure, what is it?" Piper asked as they walked into the room. "Shh, she's sleeping." Cole said, putting a finger to his mouth. "I think I know who the demon is." Cole said. He sat down in a chair and began to tell them about Alior and his powers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello?" Phoebe yelled and looked around the cave. "Is anybody here?" "As a matter of fact," Alior grabbed Phoebe, "there is." Phoebe gasped as she looked into his blood red eyes. "Who are you?" Her voice trembled. "That is not your concern." "How can't it be my concern? Your probably the one who sent an arrow through me anyways." "Shutup and listen, witch." He shook her, causing her to cry out in pain. "I'm going to get your sisters. And you can't do anything."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Phoebe shot up in her bed, causing a sharp pain to run through her body. She clutched her stomach and screamed in pain. "Phoebe!" Cole, Piper, and Prue yelled when they heard her scream. Cole stroked her sweat-soaked hair as she began coughing and shaking violently. After what seemed like an eternity, she seemed to have calmed down. Prue, Piper, and Cole shared worried glances. They all knew that this meant she still had internal bleeding. Phoebe looked into her hands after one final cough and cried out at what she saw. Blood. She had coughed up blood. "Oh god," was all she could get out before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back onto the bed, convulsing.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole screamed, trying, in vain, to stop her seizure. Prue ran to the red emergency button and slammed it then hurried back to Phoebe's bed. Piper watched in horror as Phoebe's pulse quickened. She turned and clung onto Prue, crying hysterically. Then, all of their hearts stopped as the line on the heart monitor flattened out and became one, long, monotonous beep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I NEED a new title. I've decided to change the plot and the story isn't really about saving phoebe so please give me some help! 


End file.
